


Bubbles' blog faces hate.

by CurtainDreams



Category: Powerpuff Girls
Genre: Blogging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2018-12-27 14:58:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12083457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CurtainDreams/pseuds/CurtainDreams
Summary: Bubbles makes a blog but faces hate. What would she do?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work. I just got it out of nowhere.  
> Also, this is a Powerpuff girl Reboot (2016) fanfic. So Bubbles would be very different. She would be very different from her original counterpart.
> 
> And i dont like the reboot but still.

 

**Chapter one**

**The Blog's birth**

 

Bubbles , influenced by social media, decided to make a blog , based on makeup and cute things, like for instance, bunnies.

She wanted to give her thoughts on makeup because she was obsessed with it.

 It was Saturday morning.She asked her the Professor, who was making pancakes,about making one. He stopped making pancakes and looked at her with a face that says 'im-not-allowing-you-because-of-rules'. He, who knew the dangers of the internet, said with a responsible tone, " Bubbles, you are not allowed to do so. It will affect your life."

 Bubbles got very angry at her father. She was rolling on the floor. She was very angry! Blossom came from her room and saw this horrific scene. She face palmed, the stupidity of her sister who couldn't understand. She came to her whining sister and stopped her from rolling. She shook her off and continued to throw temper tantrums. 

Buttercup , annoyed with the disturbance, flew down and saw this. She became even more annoyed than before. She shook her head and switched on the TV , hoping that it would take her mind off of things.

 At last, the Professor, who was tired of this, agreed , and gave her the permission to do so.

 

She wanted her blog to look very cutesy. She also wanted it to look like Instagram.

 

She published her first video, but just got 5 views.

 Her blog wasnt noticed by anyone at first. So she looked on the internet for advice. She used them but it failed. 

She got pretty angry at everyone. She threw her anger at anyone on her path that day.


	2. Bubbles complains a lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Bubbles doesnt get things her way, she becomes a storm ! Will anyone stop her?

It was Monday .Bubbles climbed on the bus , stomping her feet. She was so angry that she didn't speak to anyone there. Her face was red as a tomato. She looked like she was going to burst any moment. 

Blossom , staring at her sister, was terrified but also annoyed. She felt that Bubbles was a brat and that she should understand that people won't look at newcomers . I'm pretty sure that when you first made a blog or made a channel , you didn't get much views. 

Buttercup , remembering what happened on Sunday , did not say anything, because she was lost in thought. She stared outside the window. 

Since the blog fiasco on Saturday, Bubbles almost became a villain. She was mean to anyone she met, including her sister. On Sunday, Bubbles slapped a hippie teen just because they was famous on the internet. 

The Girls were in the bus for a short time. They just stared into the abyss. 

When they entered their school, Blossom , with a pale face said , " I forgot to bring my project!" Blossom didnt want an F. She made a chart on how taxes work.

Buttercup just stared at her, rolling her eyes. However Bubbles said with a deep tone" You deserve it".

Blossom could not believe what she just said. Bubbles never said such things. She heard her voice in her head , over and over . 

" How could you?" Blossom said in a trembling voice.

Buttercup felt the horrible feeling that there will be an ugly argument . So, she just went to her class and took her books from the lockers.

 

Bubbles kept dissing off people. She just hated the fact she's not famous. At lunch , Bubbles didnt share her food. Buttercup decided to talk to Bubbles. She just wanted this to stop.

"Hey, Bubbles, can I help you be famous?" She doesnt help her a lot , but today , she had to.

"No. I dont need help from idiots like you." she harshly replied.

"Bubbles, just let me help."

"NO. YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT BEAUTY" 

Her voice was so loud that people far away from her heard it. 

Buttercup didnt want to cause a commotion, so she went away. _I dont need to help brats like her_ , she thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didnt make the Girls go to Pokey Oaks. Why?  
> Because in the reboot, they go to another school! And this is a Powerpuff girl reboot 2016 fanfic!


	3. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Blossom and Buttercup are TIRED of Bubbles' behavior.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a long time since Ive come here.

On Wednesday, Blossom and Buttercup decided to have a meeting since Bubbles was a jerk to them.

They had their meeting behind the house where Bubbles couldn't see them. They sat on the short, green grass and discussed quietly.

"I think her blogging seemed to seep into her brain." Blossom whispered in an angry but concerning tone. 

"All she cares about is her blog." said Buttercup.

Blossom looked back to see if Bubbles found them. She looked up to the cloudy, pale blue sky. _How I wish Bubbles was peaceful again_ , thought Blossom. _I want her to be like this sky._  
Buttercup broke the silence by complaining on how Bubble changed. 

Suddenly. Blossom was struck with a solution.

_What if she could delete her sister's blog?_

"Hey Buttercup. I've got a plan." 

She explained that she would secretly watch Bubbles log into her account. She would remember it and later, when Bubbles would go to some party, she would log on her account and delete it somehow. 

"That's awesome!" Buttercup praised, "but are you going to tell the Professor about this?"

"I will. If he agrees, we won't be in trouble. But if her doesn't , we must convince him."

They were satisfied with their plan. 

When they were home, Blossom and Buttercup found Bubbles to be filming some amateur makeup video.


	4. The End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i didn't this one was the best. Im such a lazy person. I'm trying to write at times. I have awesome headcanons though.  
> maybe i'll actually make something great.

The professor did not like their plan at all, but gave in because he was worried that her child would become bratty.

Bubbles went to some random party. Blossom and Buttercup were at the computer

'Ok, Bloss, do you know the password?'

'Yep'

Blossom proceeded to login and deleted the blog. 'This will end everything' , said Blossom. When Bubbles came back, she cried and cried.

"Who did this?" cried Bubbles. Her eyes swelled and she couldn't stop crying.

'It's ok , Bubbles, we'll find out who did this' said Blossom. _Not, and what i did is a secret._

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry that the first chapter was too simple and short. I didnt have that much time.


End file.
